Máscara De Gelo
by Myu Kury
Summary: Um amor a o você se sentiria sendo disputado por Mello e Matt, Near? Como você se sente sendo trocado, quando percebe que eles se gostam? Vai correr atrás deles? Ou vai se esconder atrás de L de novo? O vencedor leva tudo, ou melhor, leva os dois.


Duas horas... Não ia demorar para que o loiro aparecesse e arruinasse com o quebra-cabeça que o albino fazia sem dificuldade. A janela da imensa sala estava aberta, permitindo que o sol iluminasse o local, dando uma sensação de tranquilidade e paz. Near olhou para o relógio mais uma vez.

- Cinco, quatro - os passos do lado de fora da sala começaram a ficar mais altos - Três, dois, um... - ele olhou para a porta e diferente do que pensava, não viu o chocólatra e sim o ruivo, o qual sorria como sempre. Ele era gentil com o albino, não, ele era assim com todos, porém Near já havia muitas vezes cedido à ele e retirado sua típica máscara de indiferensa - Boa tarde, Matt

- Você parecia estar esperando outra pessoa, Near - ele falava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Com certeza ele era aquele que sabia de tudo, desde o amor de Mello pelo albino ao medo e inocência de Near. Sabia que Mello era orgulhoso demais para se aproximar de Near e por isso só ficava em tentar tirar reações do mesmo, mas sabia também que se Mello não fizesse algo, Near nunca faria, era inocente demais, puro demais para tomar qualquer iniciativa e por isso ele, Matt, resolveu dar uma ajudazinha aos dois... Tudo bem que a Mello ele sempre fazia isso, mas com Near era uma outra coisa. Teria que ser do começo, vendo que ele nunca se envolveu com o albino.

Como esperado, Near nem respondeu, mas seus pensamentos iam atrás da resposta do por quê de Mello ainda não ter aparecido. Seu rival era aquele que conseguia chamar a sua atenção, o único que Near não conseguia decifrar... Viu Matt se aproximar e sentar do seu lado, encostado na parede. Já ia perguntar o que o mesmo fazia ali, mas nem se deu ao trabalho.

...

Já era o quarto quebra-cabeça que ela montava, Matt tinha acabado de dormir. Um suspiro... Near levantou, olhanod para o relógio que já marcava 4h30min e ele ainda não havia aparecido. Mas que diabos podia ter acontecido? Ele se virou para o ruivo que dormia e ajoelhou-se de frente para ele.

- Matt... Hey Matt, acorda. - ele chacoalhava o ruivo devagar. O rosto assim como a voz calmo. Matt estava sentado folgadamente, no que parecia ser um sono profundo. - Hey Matt...

- Mais cinco minutos... Hunf - ele reclamou enquanto puxava o menor para entre as pernas e o abraçava pelas costas.

O albino não se movia, embora mesmo que pudesse não sabia o que fazer... Estava praticamente sem reação o que mudou ao ver o loiro entrar pela porta com um olhar confuso. Near não entendeu quando de confuso sua expressão passou a ser de pura raiva.

- Matt acorda! - Mello gritou.. já caminhando até os dois. O ruivo acordou no susto ainda com o albino nos braços.

- Ai Mello, não grita... -disse na maior calma com um sorriso safado no rosto ao notar a razão de toda aquela fúria. Inspirou fundo e soltou a respiração perto do pescoço de Near, vendo o pequeno se arrepiar com o ato, para logo após voltar o seu olhar para Mello.

- Matt... - Mello cerrava o punho com força, contando mentalmente até 10.

- Tchau Near - ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do albino e saiu correndo em seguida.

Near só se permitiu observar o loiro correr atrás do amigo. Levou a mão ao lugar onde o ruivo o beijara e suspirou cansado. Já não entendia mais nada sobre aqueles dois.

...

- O que é que você acha que estava fazendo? - a irritação na voz do chocólatra era óbvia.

- Dormindo - respondeu Matt, pegando seu PSP e iniciando um jogo.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando - ele falou entre os dentes, dando um soco no ruivo.

- Caraca, isso porque eu só abracei ele.. Que ciúmes hein?

-Não é ciúmes, n-não! - respondeu o loiro já deitando na cama e ignorando o ruivo.

-Sabe - Matt se aproximava da cama do amigo, o fazendo sentar para encará-lo - Se você não tomar iniciativa, ele não vai fazer nada.

- E o que você sugere gênio? - ele sabia o que o amigo pretendia, vendo-o subir na sua cama.

- Faça-o sentir - ele estava sentado na cama do loiro, de frente para ele, já segurava-o pela cintura, o aproximando cada vez mais - Assim como eu fiz com você. - o loiro sorriu pevertido, já escorregando as mãos para debaixo da camisa de Matt. - Mas vá devagar com ele. - O ruivo passou a mão pelo rosto de Mello, o trazendo para si num beijo calmo.

Eles eram mais que amigos, eram praticamente irmãos. Descobriram o prazer um no outro. Mesmo que Matt soubesse que apesar de amar o loiro, nunca iria tê-lo, contudo isso não dizia que não poderia aproveitar enquanto o ajudava com o menor.

...

A sala estava ainda intacta, nenhum brinquedo esparramado no chão ainda, e isso tudo porque ele só havia aparecido por um breve momento. Nem pareceu dar importância para um outro ser além de Matt, mas ele sabia que isso não era verdade e que isto estava se tornando um quebra cabeça cada vez mais intrigante.

- O que foi Roger? - Near perguntou notando o sr. parado à porta. O habitual terno que nem mais combinava com o orfanato ainda sendo usado e o sorriso dessa vez maior e com mais felicidade.

- L está vindo e pediu que eu te dissesse: "Um misto de beijos na escuridão." - a atenção do albino foi atraída só com a letra L na frase, mas ele reconhecia a mensagem, já havia lido em um livro que L mesmo tinha dado de Natal. - Não sei o que isso pode ser, contudo ele assegurou que você, Mello ou Matt entenderiam.

- Obrigado Roger. Entendi. - o diretor do orfanato saía pela porta dando passagem a um jovem de cabelos vermelhos com um video game nas mãos como de costume. Near nem se importou em olhar, continuou fazendo o que ele chamava de hobbie.

- Vamos? - o albino apenas levantou a cabeça para o ruivo, vendo realmente em seus olhos, por trás dos óculos, um misto de satisfação e alegria, e isso só significava que ele possivelmente havia acabado de passar mais de vinte minutos na cama de Mello. Era nojento, repugnante a um ponto que Near não gostava nem de manter uma conversa com ele. Mello então, ele fazia um esforço muito grande para não socar. Ele era quieto, guardava tudo para si, se mantinha atrás de uma máscara fria inquebrável. - Você ainda não entendeu a charada de L? Até eu entendi...

- Não ir com você não quer dizer que não entendi.

- Se não for comigo, entenderei que esta mentindo.

- Então pense, Matt. - era só isso. Não iria se dar ao luxo de falar mais do que essas palavras àquele ser. Viu-o tirar o cigarro da boca e soprar a típica fumaça que ele adorava ver voando.

- Você já fumou Near? - Near manteve sua postura, a troca de assunto mostrava uma atitude repentina a qualquer momento. Ele analisava o ruivo e pela primeira vez esperava que Linda ainda aparecesse escandalosamente gritando seu nome e impedindo o ruivo de avançar mais. - Não? É um sabor muito viciante o que ele deixa na boca. É claro, se você escolher um cigarro caro e de marca, os outros cheiram mal e ainda dão mal hálito sabia?

- Onde quer chegar? - Near levantou, aproveitando que o ruivo saia da porta e estava vindo em sua direção. O cabelo branco ressaltava ainda mais sua palidez e as roupas largas davam um ar meigo à ele.

- Ah que pressa... - ele se aproximou mais de Near sem esbarrar em sua grande construção. - Você não gostaria de provar um cigarro? Ou pelo menos o sabor? - Matt já havia o prensado na mesa ao canto, ele não gostava de Near, muito pelo contrário, o odiava cada vez que Mello gemia o nome dele enquanto ele, Matt, era quem estava em sua cama.

- Não. - o albino respondeu seco, a impassividade era algo que intrigava Matt, e à Mello que observava a cena perto da porta. Matt já nem entendia o como Near não havia percebido a terceira presença ali na sala, mas não importava.

As mãos de Matt que estavam na cintura subiam passando pelo tórax e desceram aos braços, isso sem desviar o olhar do albino o qual demonstrava total controle.

-Me solte.

Ele só iria dizer isso, só daquela vez. Não imploraria, gritaria, choraria... Não era algo digno dele fazer.


End file.
